Five night's with Scottie
by Loveless Demon
Summary: Sometime's it was good but sometimes, Scott just wanted to run away. He's seen the aftermath once the sun is up, he's seen the scars it's left on some and now he's wondering which will get him first. Here in the playground of the damned he'll play their twisted game to survive...ok I suck at summaries. I didn't even know what to name this R&R


**AN:** First FNAF fic so be gentle ^^ This was just something I came up with randomly in the early hours after a night of playing the blasted game in the dark and alone XD. Just wanted to show the despair and insanity some of the guards may suffer thanks to their job. Hopefully this is ok, I'm not so sure.

Please forgive any mistakes or grammar errors. Read & review.

* * *

The office was dark and Scott blinked in surprise at that fact. He had been on top of everything, how could this have happened?

There was a laugh to his right and he clasped his hands together, his eyes shut tight as he prayed to anyone who was willing to listen. He just wanted to live, he wanted to go home and see his dog again; the little thing wouldn't survive if he wasn't there to look after him. He wanted to live!

"Please god! PLEASE!" He muttered harshly, his words freezing on his lips when he hears Freddy's song begin to play, green eyes went to the left and he saw the bears eyes and teeth lighting up in the darkness. "Shit! Shit! Go away! Please, oh god, I don't want to die! Freddy please!"

There was a beeping noise from his desk and the music stopped suddenly.

The silence was thick with tension from Scott before he heard the animatronics turn away from the room, their programmed sounds the only thing he could hear as they walked down the halls and to the stage area.

He sighed in relief as the power for the day shift came on. Bringing a hand to his black hair he leant back in his seat, "That was close, another minute or so and I'd be in a suit like the last guard." He'd managed to survive 3 months on night shift duty so far, though the manager had said it was only meant to be temporary since they were trying to recruit a new guy. He had been on day shift before this and though the job was hard, keeping an eye on the many kids who came to the place _was_ hard, it was better than this.

He had taken to recording some tips for the newbie, he suspected he was the only night guard so far to stay this long, the rest either quitting after the first night or if desperate enough, staying until they inevitably got stuffed into a suit. As a senior member of the day shift he had personally seen the bodies of the night guards who had been caught, the ambulance was then called and the body wheeled out via the back door, the deaths classed as accidents, though how the authorities still believed such a thing was unknown to Scott.

The previous guard, Paul Lucas, had only lasted three days.

The poor guy had only just finished high school.

Paul was a good kid; he was an orphan and had been a regular customer before being hired. He had had two other jobs along with this one so he could get an apartment and go to college. When no one, not even the kid's foster parents, had come to collect his remains from the morgue, the company had paid for his funeral, the staff knew it was just a publicity stunt but they had all cared for the boy like a little brother and so attended to say their goodbyes. Some had even tried to stop him from taking the job in the first place, though with the gag order the company had them under they couldn't say much.

A sigh escaped him at the thought of the happy go lucky boy and he adjusted his glasses before standing up. He gave a tired smile to the day guard, who offered him a cup of coffee as he passed by him at the office door, "Tough night?" the brown eyed man asked with a look of concern.

Scott's face was pale; the bags under his eyes visible even in the dim lighting.

Only a few of the staff knew the truth about the animatronics, the senior staff in particular since they were the 'cleanup crew' for the 'accidents', the rest had heard rumours or pretended to be oblivious, whether they knew or not the company had them under the gag order either way.

"Thanks, man." He muttered, accepting the warm Styrofoam cup, "Nearly got caught out, I need to focus more."

"Not sleeping much Scott?"

Scott looked at Marco, his green eyes meeting the others brown gaze, there was a silent confirmation. In truth, for the last couple of days he had been suffering from nightmares, sometimes he'd still be able to see the images in his waking hours too.

Marco understood, he had once been in Scott's same position, a day guard who had been placed on Night duty when they were short handed. The tanned man patted his shoulder comfortingly, "Try and sleep, clear your mind. Sometimes sex helps." He whispered the last part as he gave a final pat and made to walk further into the office, slightly pushing Scott out.

Scott snorted, "I don't have anyone to do that with."

The other man turned his gaze to him once more, this time an amused smile on his usually expressionless face, "You got your hand, don't you?"

"DUDE!"

There was a warm chuckle and Scott smirked, shaking his head as he left and walked down the hall. It was always nice to hear the guy laugh, ever since Marco had come back from being on night duty he had been near silent, his face showing nothing but a blank mask for months, at least now he cracked a smile once in awhile.

He had even found his own behaviour had changed since being on the night-shift; he still tried to be as he was before but sometimes it was forced, other times he felt like he was going insane and would find himself laughing hysterically at nothing in particular.

Right now he was trying to settle on something in between just like the man before him, he knew Marco wasn't all there either. One morning just before the shift changes, he had found Marco muttering darkly in a back room, his whole body shaking as he stared at one of the spare Bonnie heads as if the thing would attack him at any minute despite the savage smile of victory on Marco's face. Scott hadn't fully understood the absolute terror the man was probably feeling back then, despite him knowing the truth of the animatronics. He had stood and watched a moment more before telling the man his shift was over.

The man had practically flown from the building once Scott told him he could go; leaving the dark haired man alone in the room, the hollow eyes of the robot heads seeming to watch him, he shivered before fleeing just as quickly.

Throughout his shift he had wondered whether Marco would show up for his shift at all that night. As the sun went down he had been slightly taken aback at the arrival of the man, his eyes were still rimmed with dark circles but he looked slightly relieved about something.

"Just one more night." He muttered as he passed by Scott, "Just one more night." The words were repeated like a mantra, like a whispered prayer to god. Scott had whispered his own prayer for Marco's safety as he locked the doors behind him and the rest of the day staff.

The first night of the night shift and Scott had understood the fear he had seen in Marco's eyes so many times. And every morning the brown eyed man would offer him a look of understanding and some words of encouragement.

He drank his coffee gratefully, tossing the cup in the trash, his stride never slowing.

Walking to the stage area near the front door, Scott went up to the robotic-animals, he glared up at them. When he was a kid he had liked the place but now...

"Fuck you!" he said flipping off Bonnie, "Fuck You!" he repeated moving to Chica before moving back to the centre, his eyes narrowed further at the sight of Freddy. He brought both of his hands up and flipped the large bear off, "And double fuck you, right up your ass!" There was a moment of silence and Scott backed away slightly as he thought he saw the bear's eye's narrow on his own, shaking his head he turned around, "I need to sleep big time, man."

He didn't pay any attention to the staring day staff who had begun to trickle in, their eyebrows rising as he walked by. ' _They could go fuck themselves too'_ , he thought bitterly, ' _they have no idea what I go through every night.'_

It was as he stepped outside that he remembered he hadn't flipped off Foxy, though if he was honest, the Fox wasn't that much trouble during his shift. In fact if he kept an eye on him, Foxy never left his cove. He shivered at the remembrance of the few times he had, he had seen the thing sprinting down the hall for him once and had only just managed to save himself by closing the door in time. It was the main three he hated; when Bonnie would show up he would stay at the door for several minutes at a time, the power draining by the second.

Chica had an odd habit of rummaging in the kitchen, though if she was away from him then he was cool with it, beside it wasn't like he was going to clean up after her; that was the kitchen staff's job. He'd get blamed for it sometimes but he was fine with it as long as he stayed alive.

Those times she _had_ come by the office she would press herself up against the glass, her eyes trained on him even when the light in the section she stood in was off. It creeped him the fuck out to no end.

Freddy was the biggest ass hole of them all, the bear was like a spectre and sometimes he would swear he'd see a golden suit in front of him as if taunting him. He hoped it wasn't foreshadowing his demise in some messed up way.

Getting into his car, he cranked up the music to keep himself alert before pulling out of the driveway and speeding down the road.

There were times when he felt like he was being watched even before they started moving, during the first couple of days he had put it down to paranoia but then he had found the robotic cupcake in his office, the things eyes watching him.

Questions had filled his mind; did the animatronics use it to see when he was most vulnerable? He had to wonder.

Perhaps it was nothing, though why would it be in there? Wasn't it one of the duck's accessories once upon a time?

He had checked it out of course but the thing seemed to not be functioning, however, it could be playing possum, only becoming active at night like the others. It didn't seem to do anything but he had taken to blindfolding it anyway, just to put his mind at ease.

A shiver went down his spine as he remembered Freddy's narrowed eyes; he just knew things were going to get bad tonight.

He stopped at a red light, "Screw my life." He sighed banging his head on the steering wheel before sitting up straight again, "No, you can't think negatively. You're alive. As long as you're alive there's always a chance to make your life better." As the light turned green he continued down the road, the words 'I'm alive' escaping his lips in a continuous whisper.

* * *

 **AN:** So...yh. I wanted to do more..I still might if the devil kicks me though this was meant as a One-shot. I wanna show more Marco XD Review please^^


End file.
